


All In Your Innerspace.

by suicidalzombie



Series: All In Your Innerspace. [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Heroin, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalzombie/pseuds/suicidalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wants to know what the heroin allure is to Nikki, not just as an added dusting to his coke pipe, lapsing into addiction as Nikki tries to claw his way out from the depths of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Your Innerspace.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blitzysixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzysixx/gifts).



> Nikki Sixx/Tommy Lee c.1990’s [Mötley Crüe] | R. | Drug use, le buttseks, profanity.  
> By _suicidal-zombie_ for her [Terror Twin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzysixx).  
>  **Notes:** I own none, you sue none. I tend to move between present tense and past tense (er, third person and first person in the narrative sense); I also abuse commas and semi-colons, but that’s how I write, so ~deal ;) Title from [Born Slippy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiMrrleH_hI) [Underworld]

**All In Your Innerspace | 001.**  
  


Sometimes Nikki thought it was funny to sprinkle a bit of heroin into Tommy’s pipe so that when he filled it with cocaine he’d get an extra bit of a high. It gave him a kick to see Tommy get this wicked buzz, complain about being nauseated and maybe smoking too much – even though they both knew _too much_ did not apply to the Terror Twins. When the drugs were done, they had once got the bright idea to fill a syringe and shoot up straight Jack Daniels.

Often, Tommy would joke about trying heroin but each time they’d have a binge weekend, nothing came of it and Tommy would go home a little drunk, high off of weed and a bit of cocaine but the heroin rotted Nikki’s veins, and it stayed that way for quite some time.

“You look like shit,” Tommy commented one night, watching Nikki get up from his bed with his jeans undone, hanging on his hips. From where he was sitting, Tommy could make out sharp hipbones and even without having Nikki suck in, Tommy could see a few ribs. The skin where Nikki shot up was a permanent yellow-brown-purple, with a few spots of scabbing. He looked down at his own arms as Nikki paced in front of him, nearly stepping on the gear he had laid out. A needle to the foot would end this binge fast.

“Fuck you, I look like hell. I think my head is hell…” Nikki was babbling now, _demonsmexicansgunsfuckfuckfuck_ —

 _It’s the cocaine, it’s the fucking coke, those goddamned eight balls,_ Tommy thought, picking up Nikki’s gear so he didn’t step on it and he looked at the needle, the chamber where watery blood – backwash – sat, and it looked like little black particles were stuck to the inside of the syringe. Heroin was toxic, but the allure – the look of euphoria that washed over Nikki’s face each time he took a hit. If there was no cocaine to be found, the heroin high seemed to calm the man. “I want a hit,” he said suddenly, and it took Nikki a full minute to stop his blathering long enough to give Tommy a funny look.

It looked oddly like _longing_.

 

 

            “You’ve done it before,” Nikki told him, tying off Tommy’s arm tightly enough for a few veins to bulge and with the precision of a phlebotomist, he rubbed his knuckle over Tommy’s inner elbow before tapping a vein to the surface. He had thick veins that jumped out of the skin at his touch, unlike Nikki’s which were now constricted and he had to dig in his arm just to get one some days.

            Tommy watched a few moments before looking up, giving Nikki a coked-out grin. “You asshole. I fucking _knew_ ya laced my shit..”

            Nikki just grinned. “Shut up and let me concentrate.”

            Tommy quieted and even though his skin was itchy from the coke wearing off and he almost moved his arm to scratch but Nikki’s hand tightened around his wrist and he stilled. He was so caught up in cocaine-racing-thoughts that the bruising feeling of the needle entering his vein startled him and he felt Nikki grip his wrist more tightly. He didn’t dare look down, but felt the weird sensation of something entering his vein – much like the cool feeling a saline drip gave only not cold at all – and it burned.

            At first Tommy thought that was it, but then he felt it – warmth spreading from his inner elbow and through his body, enveloping his brain, his slowing heart and it was as if the sun had exploded within his body. His muscles loosened and he felt himself starting to lean back against the side of Nikki’s mattress, closing his eyes without even realizing it.

            Behind his eyelids the dusty afternoon light filtering in through the curtains danced, making red splotches amidst the black and he gave a lazy grin to Nikki’s amused laugh. “How’s it feel?” he drawled, and he held the needle in one hand, tugging free the tie on Tommy’s arm. A bit of blood rose up through the puncture mark and Nikki didn’t think, he leaned in and licked up the bit of blood, earning a soft, contented sound from Tommy.

            “Like that, huh?” Nikki murmured, glancing up at Tommy who was watching him with glazed eyes.

            “Somethin’ like tha’,” Tommy slurred, giving a soft, breathy laugh. He could feel Nikki breathing over his skin still and he shifted. “Bet ya wouldn’t do that again..”

            Nikki returned the grin. There was not a dare given that he had backed down from and so he leaned forward, running the tip of his tongue along Tommy’s inner arm, from his wrist up to his inner elbow then very gently nipping over the soft skin. That time he was rewarded with a low moan and Tommy not-so-subtly lifting his hips some.

            It was then that Nikki pulled back, letting go of Tommy’s arm and watching it fall loosely at his side. “Not now, man. Heroin sex is fuckin’ awful,” and he spoke the truth, he would _know_.


End file.
